


Daddy Issues 101

by orphan_account



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Jealousy, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Very slight dubious content, at this point this is my damn hobby, i swear to hel I'm actually going to overpower the fricken fay/kratos tag one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm runnin outta ideas over here.But that won't stop me-
Relationships: Atreus & Kratos (God of War), Atreus/Kratos (God of War)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm runnin outta ideas over here.
> 
> But that won't stop me-

"This is _not_ over! Do _not_ walk _AWAY_ from me _-"_

Kratos released a low growl as his hand was slapped away in a rough manner, watching his son turn around to face him with his arms crossed. It hurt him in ways he couldn't explain to see such a familiar scowl. 

It hit somewhere deep in his soul, _in a place he couldn't reach_ when he realized it was familiar because it was _his._

He gave him that. _His blood_ flows through him-

" _Well it's over to me!"_

Kratos blinked, forgetting entirely what had happened for a few moments. He took deep breaths to calm himself. 

_He couldn't think about that right now._

Atreus sat onto his cot with a childish huff. His pout and posture reminded Kratos of the boy's younger days, when he'd often pout and give him the silent treatment once offended, which happened quite _often_ as he was short tempered.

It hurt Kratos to accept that his son got such a trait from him, too. _Everything_ they had in common seemed to be negative. 

Kratos snapped himself out of that train of thought, cursing inwardly at his own distractions. He leveled a hard look to his son, stepping closer. 

Atreus didn't blink. Moments like these didn't phase him anymore.

"You _cannot_ be going off with random men that you do not know! I assumed you'd _know_ this at your age-"

"I do know him."

...

" _What_?"

Atreus squirmed a bit, avoiding eye contact with a frown still gracing his lips. He wasn't so much mad now, just _uncomfortable_. He didn't have to look at his father to know he was starting to get mad. 

_Actually mad._

He could feel amber eyes bore into him, demanding answers, _seething_.

"What do you _mean_? Who _WAS_ that man, Atreus!?"

It felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach- was his son _seeing_ an older man?! Such things simply could _not_ happen.

He wouldn't _allow_ it to happen.

Atreus looked nervous. His bright blue eyes throwing occasional glances to his father, his fingers gripping the furs under him.

_Anxious. Guilty._

Kratos was about to grab him by the shoulders, shake and _beg_ him to be lying, to have been meaning something else. He didn't have to-

"He's married. We're- _uh,_ we're just friends..."

Kratos kept his eyes attached on his son's for a few moments, gauging whether or not he was being honest, before eventually deeming that he _indeed_ was. He took a deep breath, his whole body relaxing with it. Atreus did, too. His body tembling less.

This small moment of mutual relief didn't mean he was going to be left off the hook though, and he knew it.

Truth be told, Kratos soon scowled again, coming to a kneel in front of his son with his typical ' _Boy. You did wrong by me and so I will scold you_ ' look. 

"What were you doing-"

Atreus rolled his eyes and threw his head back, groaning out his frustration. Amber eyes instantly went to his smooth, pale neck. 

Atreus dropped his head, meeting his father's eyes and not noticing as he swallowed thickly, eyebrows furrowing with consideration of something. Atreus sighed in defeat, shaking his head.

"I _just_ \- I wanted a friend, and he was _there_ and- _and you don't_..."

"And I don't _what_?"

Atreus threw his hands in the air, exasperated and stressed. Honestly- a _little hurt_ , too.

" _You never let me have friends_!"

Kratos' scowl turned into a light frown, one of confusion and defensiveness. Atreus felt a small sense of pride fill him as he saw his father falter. 

"You've had friends-"

" _Had!_ "

Kratos growls softly, standing up. Atreus watches him defensively, sitting taller and refusing to take his eyes away from his.

"I...you do not _understand_. You are too _young_. If only-"

"Too young for _what_? I'm 17! I'm _practically_ an adult!"

Kratos openly glared now, clearly upset that his _encrypted message_ was not being undetstood. Atreus stood up, ready and on the defense. 

He didn't acknowledge his father's sudden exhale out of his nose, the way his eyes instantly went to his face- from his _eyes to his lips._ He was too _angry_ -

"You...you are _too_ young-"

His father sounded almost afraid now, quieter.

"For _what!_?"

It didn't phase Atreus, he wanted an _answer_.

Kratos felt a familar heat start filling his chest, and _surprisingly_ , somwhere else.

Atreus suddenly pouted, hitting his father feebly on the chest. Kratos bit his lip, turning his head away.

" _Boy_ -"

Atreus cried out in return, eyes squeezed tightly closed as he let his anger out on his father. It never seized to surprise him how... _strong_ his father truly was. It made situations like this easier.

"I'm _older_ now! I _can_ handle it! Whatever it is!"

Kratos inhaled sharply, grabbing his son's shoulders. His grip was bruising.

" _Son-_ "

Atreus started to tear up, his striking slowing.

"We're flesh and blood...w-why are you being so _cruel._.."

Kratos tensed, his chest seizing with sudden and powerful emotion. He felt his breathing stop for a moment. 

...

".. _.I know that_."

Atreus stopped hitting his father, blinking up at him and away the tears. Those amber eyes...they were dark- _practically black holes._

He looked like he did when he snapped, and often went into a rage. 

"... _Father_ -"

Large hands tightened on Atreus' shoulders, making him flinch. He watched wearily and anxiously at his father, watching him _finally break down_ after years of build up.

" _You are my son_ , of course I know! I know of how I curse you with my blood- my filthy, _tainted_ -"

" _DAD_ -"

Kratos inhaled sharply and pulled his startled son close, diving in and tilting his head, forcibly locking their lips together with a harsh and domineering vigor that surely bruised. 

Kratos felt a disturbing amount of pride and arousal at Atreus' sudden and harsh exhale through his nose, at the way he jolted, reaching pale and dainty hands up to grab his shoulders in a weak attempt of stabilizing himself.

" _Hnmm_!"

Kratos pulled away suddenly, realizing his mistake, panting. His eyes darted about his son's face wildly, dark and wide. He licked his lips, tasting a light fruity tang.

Somewhere deep in him there was guilt. Guilt that his son looked so distraught, _startled_ and struck with...with-

Not fear.

 _Anxiety_ , yes. If anything that was the most normal-

Kratos growled and suddenly pushed his son roughly onto his cot, coming closer as he unbuckled his skirt in a hurried and aggressive manner. 

"If you insist on being _old enough_ to understand, _then answer whether or not you are ready for this_ , that you desire it aswell."

 _Truth be told_ \- 

Kratos wasn't even sure he would be able to stop at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Atreus watched his father, tears budding in his eyes again as he felt his body heat up and his heartbeat rise. He shakily brought his hands to his lower stomach, itching to go lower. 

This was all so new and if he was being completely honest- he'd had somewhat of a _crush_ on his father for _years_ , preventing him from developing any sort of sexual or romantic ties towards others. 

It was a... _pleasant_ surprise to find that their feelings were mutual.

A bit _scary_ , too.

Kratos releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he sees Atreus start to remove his clothes willingly, if not a bit _awkwardly_ , clearly being new to this. 

He removes the rest of his clothing as well, pausing at his trousers and eyeing Atreus' reaction before slowly removing them. Both men observe each other's body.

Atreus inhaled sharply through his gritted teeth, his cock twitching as he made sight with his father's large manhood. He sat up, biting his lip and squirming.

' _Valhalla...could that even...'_

_"F-Father-"_

At the breathy whimper of his name Kratos was quick to tower over his son, grabbing his shoulders firmly and pulling him closer to him and his-

Atreus gasps, cock twitching in interest and face turning bright red as he was suddenly face to face, few inches of his father's hard cock. 

Atreus looks up from under his lashes, noticing that Kratos doesn't waver. Despite this it was still obvious to Atreus of his uncertainty, as his amber eyes have taken an uncertain glint to them.

Atreus swallows thickly, shuddering at the cold air around them.

"W-What... _what do I-"_

_"Hold it."_

Atreus gasps when he hears how stern his father was, embarrassed and startled at himself for such a childish reaction. 

His father on the other hand seemed to like the noise very much- nodding his head to his son's hands almost desperately. Apparently he wanted him to do all the work, his hands fists by his side.

Atreus swallowed thickly again, his lips dry, and brought both of his trembling hands to his father, hesitating for just a moment before making contact with the hard, hot flesh.

Both gasp. 

Kratos bit his lip harshly, feeling the skin on his palms break as he held himself back from gabbing his boy's hands and moving them upon his flesh himself.

" _Boy-"_

 _Wrecked. Needy_. 

Atreus hears these emotions in his father's choked voice, an epiphany hitting him like a drauger' fist. He smirks mischievously through his anxieties.

He had complete control over his father. He was finally an _equal_ , after all these years...

Atreus squeezes the memeber, enjoying the expression of shock that blessed his father, and the noise that escaped him too. He started steadily stroking him with both hands, making his father close his eyes and focus on the sensation.

_Who knew they would ever be doing this?_  
_Flesh and blood-_

_"Faðir_."

Atreus felt his heart skip a beat, eyes widening. He instinctively squeezed the flesh under his palms in shock. His father also seemed to seize breathing completely, freezing entirely.

...

"Again."

Atreus looked to his father uncertainly.

"Father-"

Kratos grabbed his sons hands with his calloused ones, forcing them to move on him firmly. Atreus' moaned brokenly, mouth agape and eyes lidded as he watched in awe. 

" _Again_!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

Kratos realeased Atreus' hand and he quickly and desperately jerked his father, looking deep into his eyes with nothing short of adoration. He smiled sweetly.

" _Faðir_."

Kratos groaned deeply, the term clearly having an affect on him. Atreus couldn't lie, he was affected, too. His member had started to get hard- _painfully_ hard.

 _His father was so hot under his hands_.

" _It_...why are you so _hot?_ "

Kratos gasped, grabbing his son's face tenderly with both his hands, coaxing him closer. Atreus takes the hint, sending a few hopeful glances up at his father, hesitating a moment before planting a tentative kiss on the head of the member.

Atreus kept giving his father chaste kisses, spurred on by the occasional quiet, sharp gasps. After a few minutes of this he decided to speed things up, feeling all too overwhelmed by his lust.

He stuck out his tounge, placing the flat of it on the tip of his father and slowly trailed it up. 

' _Hmm. Weird taste_.'

The noise his father made almost worried him, but one glance up was enough to make him realize how _much_ his father was affected by this. 

He watched those amber eyes he adored so much roll and teeth grit and he doubled his efforts, slurping his father almost aggressively as he rubbed him.

' _Am I doing good?'_

_'Is he proud?'_

_'Am I just as good as mother-'_

Atreus' eyes widen and a split second second later the back of his head was grabbed and he was shoved foward, forcing him to take a few inches of his father into his mouth.

" _Mmm!_ "

"Y-You...you are too in your head, _boy_. Focus."

Atreus started breathing through his nose, trying to calm himself down and control his breathing. 

' _It doesn't matter anyway. She's not here_.'

Atreus started carefully feeling his father around in his mouth, sucking almost timidly. He took his father moaning freely now as praise and took more of him in. 

' _Thank Vahalla for the no gag reflex_.'

"Hha... _η όαση μου_..."

Atreus gasped, nearly choking himself as his mind quickly translated the words. When he did, warmth filled him and his cheeks. He smiled around him and started sucking with vigor.

' _η όαση μου, η όαση μο-'_

_'My oasis.'_

Kratos started shakily petting his son, panting now.

"Atreus...hmn...I am close..."

Atreus keened, rubbing his bare thighs together. Kratos notices.

_God he thinks he may be, too._

...

"Get on the cot, boy."

Atreus stopped abruptly, looking up at his father curiously. He was gently pulled off and he suppressed his cough. His hair was ruffled, praise for a good job, before he was firmly laid down.

Licking his lips, Atreus watched as his father gave himself a few tugs, coming closer after and sitting in between his legs on the cot. 

Amber eyes stare down at him intensly.

"η όαση μου."

"Faðir."

Kratos nodded after a moment, leaning halfway over him and brandishing two thick fingers. 

" _Suck_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was too long to make just 2 chapters.  
> Let me know if this dragged on too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Probably badly written explicit sex between a parent and their offspring.)

Atreus readily opened his mouth, taking in his father's warm and calloused fingers and sucking on them instantly, coating them in thick saliva. Kratos wet his lips, fingers clenching the dark furs of Atreus' cot as he watched intently. 

" _Mmmm_.."

"Good boy."

Kratos rubbed the tip of one of his fingers on the flat of his son's tounge before pulling both out, bringing them to a place Atreus couldn't see. 

He could definitely _feel_ them a moment later, though.

One hand gripped his hip as one finger entered in him one strike, making him cry out and jolt against his father's strong grip. 

"Oh! _Oh_...o-ow..."

"Relax. Become looser."

Atreus breathed through his teeth, doing his best to obey. It was a weird feeling, but after a minute of careful preparation which included another wet finger, he started moaning freely again. 

Kratos hummed, lifting his eyes from his son's wet hole and watching his expressions instead. His expression was soft, intent.

"Good?"

Atreus stared off at the ceiling, eyes lidded. He nodded, body shuddering. Kratos removed his fingers, not turning his eyes from him as he lined himself with him hastily. 

" _Boy_."

Atreus bit his lip, trembling and refusing to meet his eyes. Kratos leaned over and gently cupped his face, turning it and forcing him to. 

"...it will hurt only a moment."

Atreus stared at him silently before nodding and raising his arms, grabbing his father by the arms and _gripping them_ with nervous tension. 

Kratos released Atreus' face, nodding with pride in his eyes. He fixed their positions and took a deep breath, eyed his son's demeanor, and thrusted foward into him. 

Atreus immediately arched his back, crying out with his eyes squeezed close when excruciating pain suddenly shot through him. Kratos grunted, eyes closed and teeth grit, and forced himself to stay still.

"F... _Father_!"

"I...I _know_. Bare with it for now."

Atreus took a deep breath, body getting used to the painful and weird intrusion. Kratos laid his arm by his son's head, muscles flexing and body starting to sweat. He kept his grip firm, yet not harsh, on his son's hip, holding them close together. 

"Ha...I uh...y-you it's-"

Kratos opened his eyes, staring down at his boy's flushed and tense face. 

"Y-You're my first.."

Oasis blue eyes stared up with nothing less than awe and devotion, no regret to be found. Kratos smiled, already knowing this but still getting a warm, proud feeling. 

"Yes...I _know._ May I...move?"

It was almost awkward- _asking_ , that is. But Atreus was young, new, _fragile_. At least to his father he'd always be. 

Atreus nodded timidly, eyes glancing between them and his father's face. Kratos took this as a positive and slowly pulled out, making Atreus whimper. He then pushed back in a little faster.

" _Hnnm_..."

Kratos busied himself with making a consistent, mild rhythm. He allowed himself to listen to Atreus' subtle, repressed moans and whimpers, letting out a few of his own.

"Oh...d... _dad_ -"

Atreus arched his back as Kratos striked a bundle of nerves in him, throwing him into a whole new level of pleasure. He lowered one of his hands from his father's shoulder to his arm, gripping weakly as he threw his head to the side.

" _p_ _atéras_!"

Kratos felt his hips stutter, slamming a bit harshly into his son as the word instantly translated in his brain. A word that, in any _other_ place and time, would fill him with rage so great, _nausea_ would fill him.

Kratos growled lowely, moving harder and making his son cry out. 

" _Hmm- ο γιος μου_. Naughty...nmm... _boy_ -"

Atreus wailed at the harsh treatment, legs coming up to wrap around his father's hips to try and meet his thrusts. 

"Hahn...pa..!"

Kratos grunted with his thrusts, teeth grit as he railed his boy. Hearing Greek casually roll off his own flesh and blood's tounge had startled him into a new sense of strong arousal- _making his previous worry of self control and tenderness practically shatter._

" _Ah_...you know... _hhn...Greek_..?"

Atreus nodded quickly, drool pooling in his mouth and trailing out of it. 

"T...Translator.."

Kratos didn't understand, but he supposes he doesn't _have_ to. Feeling himself get close, he lifted his son up with both hands on his hips and created a better angle. 

Atreus _sobbed_ , grasping his father's wrists, feeling himself get close, too.

"Oh- _oh_! Patéras! _Meiri_!"

Kratos tensed, halting in Atreus and crying out brokenly. His fingers leaving brusises on his son's pale skin as he climaxed.

"My _son_ -"

Atreus cried out at the rush of warmth filling him, feeling his own release crash down on him with ecstasy. 

"Father!"

"..."

Kratos opened his eyes, staring down at his son's pleased, exhausted expression. He released him, laying down beside him with a huff. 

He gently wrapped an arm around his son, placing his hand on his soft cheek affectionately.

  
" _O γιος μου_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry of it sucks. Didn't want to make you guys wait any longer.


End file.
